Those Bound in Chains
|gold = 600 600 4000 |exp = 600 600 2500 |chests = Stage 1: Stage 2: Stage 3: }} Part 1/3 Filiana [ All students please take shelter. The student council will attack from the rear! ] Pirika [ Hm? Everyone's on edge. ] Phoena [ I wonder what happened. ] Dilma [ Here you are! Thank goodness you're okay. ] Phoena [ Sage Dilma, did something happen? ] Dilma [ Black Troops have appeared-- ] ---- ???? (Eirenus) [ ... ] Filiana [ Leave the Academy now! ] '' -- Filiana casts a spell and attacks -- '' ???? (Eirenus) [ ...How boring ] Filiana [ What My magic doesn't work...? ] ???? (Eirenus) [ I had heard the greatest mages were here. What a disappointment. ] ???? (Eirenus) [ Out of my sight! ] Pirika [ Hero, over here! I knew she would be here! ] ???? (Eirenus) [ Oh my, what a coincidence. How are you? ] Pirika [ Don't act all buddy-buddy with us! Hey you all, now's your chance! Get outta here! ] Filiana [ Ugh, alright! I leave this to you. ] ???? (Eirenus) [ I was getting bored, but now it looks like I'll be able to enjoy myself. ] Pirika [ We're not ENJOYING anything! This time we're going to actually finish this! ] ???? (Eirenus) [ Ah ha I wonder if you'll be able to stop me, hm? ] Part 2/3 ???? (Eirenus) [ You've gotten a little better. Congratulations. ] Pirika [ I'm not at all happy being complimented by YOU! ] ???? (Eirenus) [ Oh my, that's too bad. As long as I'm having fun, that's all that matters. ] '' -- The demon charges forward -- '' Pirika [ So fast!! ] Phoena [ She's coming... ] ???? (Eirenus) [ Enough already! let me have you! I'll give you lots of nice things, you know? ] Phoena [ Ahhhhhhhh! ] ???? (Eirenus) [ You're mine! ] '' -- Hero takes up his sword and strikes down at the demon -- '' ???? (Eirenus) [ What?! ] Phoena [ Hero... You saved me. ] ???? (Eirenus) [ Hmph... Heh heh. Fine. Those eyes...are so thrilling! ] Pirika [ Phoena, over here! ] Phoena [ G-Got it! ] Part 3/3 ???? (Eirenus) [ Heh heh... Good. This is wonderful! You're turning out fine. Ah ha ha ha ha...! ] Pirika [ Another strange presence... Phoena, get away from there! ] Phoena [ It's no good. I won't make it in time... ] [ Heh... Now that's really quite impressive. ] '' -- A bolt of magic strikes the demon -- '' ???? (Eirenus) [ Guh...! ] Melchior [ But, well, you have so many openings. ] ???? (Eirenus) [ Heh heh... Not bad. ] Dilma [ So you're the leader of this attack? ] Fatima [ Yuck. Such bad taste in clothes... ] ???? (Eirenus) [ So the real leaders have arrived? I was getting sick of waiting for you. ] Melchior [ Unfortunately, I'm not particularly interested in rendezvousing with beautiful women. ] ???? (Eirenus) [ Oh, but I am so fascinated with you. Say? Won't you be my partner? ] Melchior [ As long as you're okay with being used as the materials in my experiments! ] '' -- Melchior launches another bolt of magic towards her -- '' ???? (Eirenus) [ What an impressive display so early on! I think we're going to get along just fine! ] Pirika [ She's open! Hero, now! ] '' -- Swinging his sword, Hero lands a hit on the demon -- '' ???? (Eirenus) [ ...Darn! ] Pirika [ The situation's reversed. Prepare yourself! ] ???? (Eirenus) [ Yes, yes. But unfortunately we're out of time-- ] '' -- She summons a black fog and vanishes -- '' Pirika [ AGAIN!? ] ???? (Eirenus) [ Let's meet again. Until then, get a lot stronger, okay? ] ???? (Eirenus) [ Ah ha ha ha... ] Phoena [ Looks like she's gone... ] Dilma [ What a hard person to deal with. ] Fatima [ ...So, one of those bound in chains, huh? ] Pirika [ What's that? ] Fatima [ ... ] ---- Pirika [ Alright, let's head to the Lake of Sand. ] Phoena [ Yes! ] Dilma [ Take care. ] Phoena [ You too, Sage Dilma. ] Dilma [ That's right... I have to give you this. ] Pirika [ A...letter? ] Dilma [ It's a letter address to the Queen of the Desert. I think it'll come in handy. ] Phoena [ Wow. Thank you so much! ] Dilma [ With that letter of introduction, you can probably get to Soul Island. Good Luck! ] Pirika [ Thanks! See ya! ] Phoena [ Thank you very much for everything. ] '' -- The Volunteer Army departs from the Sage's Tower -- '' Dilma [ ...Was that really okay? ] Dilma [ Yes, thanks. I'm sure that it will be necessary. ] Dilma [ And that's what you saw in their destinies? ] Fatima [ No...I can't see the future anymore. So I tried a few tricks. ] Fatima [ Fate has become a blank sheet. So it might change. ] Fatima [ What should I do? ] Dilma [ Even if there is only the littlest of hope there, as long as that hope exists... ] Dilma [ The time for us to act may be here. ] Fatima [ ...What meaning is there in fighting in a world with such little hope...? ] Fatima [ I think I know the answer now... ] Chapter 3 End